Journal (quest item)
Journal (The Witcher 3) |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Source = during From a Land Far, Far Away}} This journal is found on a small island to the east of Redgill and is part of the quest From a Land Far, Far Away. Journal entry : Five weeks have now passed since I was hired by that "Prince Valgridovt of a far-off land" to help guide his family safely to Beauclair. At first I merely suspected it, but now I am certain: our ship is being followed. : We've charted a course for shore. The captain wants to replenish supplies in a small village called Ursten, and then sail up the Pontar. The masts of the ship which sails after us are constantly visible on the horizon. : The worst is upon us. We shall drown. The shore was within our reach when a horrible wind blew us back. The gale tossed our ship against the rocks. We're taking on water. The yard fell and crushed my legs. I don't know what will come to pass now. I have failed them, have failed the heirs to the royal dynasty whom I was charged to escort safely to Beauclair... The sealed letters were in the chest which the sailors tossed overboard when the ship began to sink. : If they ever wash ashore, if anyone ever finds them and this journal, know that they need to be given to a woman answering to the name of Viki. She does not know the local tongue, but if you read the words "Viedhog latrut alame hoire," she will know what to do. I hope she has survived - luckily, she and the child sail in another ship. The elder insisted we travel separate. He was right. I don't know who chases us... I only know that I shall soon die... Associated quest * From a Land Far, Far Away Journal (Blood and Wine) |Type = Other |Source = in playroom during The Night of Long Fangs |Weight = 0 |Value = 1 |Name = Journal}} This Journal is a book in the that is found during The Night of Long Fangs. If one agrees to find Syanna, they must search the playroom at Beauclair Palace and pick up this book, which are the journal entries of Isabelle de Roquefort, the governess that'd been in charge of the girls when they were young. Geralt will then read aloud the entries that gives both the next step to take as well as insight into Syanna's relationship with her family. Journal entry :''-I-'' :Syanna gave me a card today with headless blood-stained people on it. I asked why she had drawn it. The princess answered that it was a scene from nightmares that have been haunting her since she can remember. It is true that Syanna awakes each night with a scream - unless she is sleeping in the same bed as Anarietta. :''-II-'' :The girls quarreled today. Unfortunately, I must note that they did not behave in a manner becoming for young ladies: there were fisticuffs! Anna Henrietta was first to hit her sister, but Syanna didn't wait long to reply. Before I could break them apart, little Anarietta had lost two milk teeth, and she ran straight to her parents to complain. His Grace the Duke couldn't believe his ears when I told him what had happened. Syanna got the whole blame and was suitably punished. Anarietta then tried to ease the situation, but the Duke and Duchess were resolute. :''-III-'' :Today for the first time I accompanied the girls to the Land of a Thousand Fables, where we spent half a day. First we played with Thumbelina and then with Redbeard, who was extremely gallant for a highwayman. I am thoroughly impressed by what the master Artorius Vigo has achieved. He has proved that he has no equal in magical mysteries. The girls said that if I wish to go there by myself, all I have to do is open the book Land of a Thousand Fables and say out loud the spell: Expecto ludum! :''-IV-'' :Today, Syanna was tested by the mages sent by the Chapter. I don't know what conclusions they drew, but His Grace the Duke is clearly worried. I asked the Duke what awaits the princess. He didn't reply. :''-V-'' :I tutored the girls in Nilfgaardian today. Syanna applies herself so, though she has great difficulty memorizing new vocabulary. Lady Anarietta seems more gifted in this regard, yet also prone to impish behavior. When she thought me out of earshot, she called me a 'bloede kusse.' She and Syanna laughed so hard they almost choked. Associated quest * The Night of Long Fangs ar:دفتر يوميات pl:Dziennik (przedmiot fabularny) ru:Ежедневник Category:The Witcher 3 quest items Category:The Witcher 3 books Category:Blood and Wine books Category:Blood and Wine quest items